True Love
by Rosegirl18
Summary: From the author of Broken Heart comes... THE FIRST SHINNSTELLAR ONESHOT EVER! Stellar's love for Shinn is enormous, but what use is it if he doesn't even notice her?


True Love

A Oneshot By White Silk Ribbon

The First Oneshot of Shinn and Stellar In the World

A/N: EEE! Guess what! I wrote the first ever Oneshot of Shinn and Stellar! The first in the World! The Whole Wide World! So please review, and if you don't, I will kick you. This first started out as a little expiriment I thought I'd do, uh, to see if I'd get more reviews than that Lunamaria and Shinn fanfic, Skirts and Towels. It has five reviews so far. I'm aiming for twelve, even though, it like, has eleven pages more than mine!

* * *

Stellar Loussier hastily hid herself as the couple went by. 'What's the point?' She thought. It wasn't as if he would notice her. To Shinn Asuka, Stellar was invisible. All day, he was with his girlfriend, the redhead. _Why_ he loved her, she didn't know. Had she cried over him when he was sad? Had she felt blissful when he was happy? No, she probably had not. Stellar had. All day, she tailed Shinn, hoping that he would take at least the slightest notice of her. He hadn't.

Some people called this obsession. Some called it love.

_Who to love I didn't know before this day_

_How to love I didn't know before I met you that day._

Stellar knew she was in love. She had been in love with Shinn Asuka ever since they had met, oh that faithful day in grade five.

She was happy when he was happy. She was sad when he was sad. How she yearned to comfort him… But she couldn't. That was Lunamaria's job. Many times, she had considered killing herself. Would he notice her then? But, she had decided, how long could she wait until he became reincarnated with her? No, Stellar couldn't stand living a day without being near Shinn. Therefore, she couldn't kill herself.

But sometimes, it was just so hard. Seeing everyone falling in love and being with the people they loved… Her sister, Lacus, had proved the definition of true love by being engaged to Kira. Cagalli was expecting her first child with Athrun. No one noticed Stellar's sad smiles through all the lovely bliss.

_Please look at me, Please walk my way_

_Why do you walk the other way, _

_Look – She is not for you, I am._

She found that she was heading towards the bridge. Not a real bridge… but still dangerous. A two hundred meter fall down if you fell. She climbed up to the edge, and looked down. Rain soaked her coat. Would it hurt? Probably not, since she would die on the way down. Maybe if she died, her memory would be wiped off. Her memory of Shinn, too. One more step and…

"What are you doing?" Her head turned to face the person that had come behind her. To push her off maybe? High school kids were mean these days. But when she faced him, she saw that it was Shinn. And he wasn't with his girlfriend for once. That was the first thought that entered Stellar's mind. She had his attention now.

_How long must I call your name,_

_How loud must I call before you hear me?_

"What are you doing?" he repeated. He probably knew, but didn't want to acknowledge a death. Stellar came down from the ledge.

"I was trying to kill myself." She answered honestly. Shinn's expression became puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because…because the person I love… never notices me." Well, that statement was a bit untrue, since he was paying attention to her now. She looked up at the sky. It was pouring. She was getting wetter by the second. Shinn stayed where he was and studied her thoughtfully.

_When are you going to notice me?_

_When are you going to love me willingly?_

"My brother says… that if you love a person that loves you back, you shouldn't be in love with them."

She smiled at that statement. A sad smile.

"But I can't stop. I don't know how. To stop loving someone… is a very hard thing."

_Now I don't know how to stop…_

_Perhaps I only know how to start._

He looked very sat at her response. Perhaps it was because he was getting wet too. He was beginning to sneeze. Stellar became very concerned and tried to make him go inside.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay outside like this. Go inside."

"What about you? You've been out here longer than me."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me! Go inside!"

_Your happiness with her makes me uneasy._

_Can't I be her? Look closely and you will see…_

He stopped at what she had said.

"Why would you care more about me than you?" he asked slowly. Stellar smiled sadly again.

"Remember Grade Five, Shinn? The blond girl who always sat behind you? Or Grade Six, when you broke your arm and the girl next to you suddenly began to cry? Or what about Grade Seven, Eight, and Nine, when you saw a quiet girl somehow always stay no less than five meters away from you?" She turned to see the shocked expression on his face.

_Even as my heart breaks I can't stop_

_Until I go blind I want to look at you._

"That was me, Shinn."

Shinn was speechless for a moment, as Stellar expected he would. She felt her tears fall silently. Or was it just the rain? She should die now, and fall off the bridge that she was standing in front of. Shinn had paid attention to her, she had even talked to him, and if she reached out, she could even touch his red jacket.

"Will you go in now?" she asked him, looking towards the sky, but addressing her words to Shinn. She raised a hand to gently push him towards their boarding school, but before she could, Shinn grabbed it and kissed her.

_Won't you come if I wait?_

_Do I not even exist in your tomorrow?_

"You – you have a girlfriend…" she started, but he stopped her.

"Lunamaria has been with me for a year, but has she hasn't done half the things you have done for me. I– I'm so sorry…" Stellar looked up to him, her tears wetting the spots that the rain had soaked. But rain wasn't falling anymore. The sun was coming out, and they were looking rather queer, soaked to the bone. But it didn't matter

"Shinn, you've noticed me, and that's all I've wanted that ever since I met you. Thank you…"

_How can I forget if you make up my soul?_

_Always, the one who I forget first will be myself._

He lifted her chin and kissed her again. It didn't matter if anyone saw them. It didn't matter if Lunamaria saw them. For Stellar, it was all she had wanted. She had found true love.

_Who to love I didn't know before this day_

_How to love I didn't know before I met you that day.  
_

_Please look at me, Please walk my way_

_Why do you walk the other way, _

_Look – She is not for you, I am._

_  
How long must I call your name,_

_How loud must I call before you hear me?_

_When are you going to notice me?_

_When are you going to love me willingly?_

_  
Now I don't know how to stop…_

_Perhaps I only know how to start._

_Your happiness with her makes me uneasy._

_Can't I be her? Look closely and you will see…  
_

_Even as my heart breaks I can't stop_

_Until I go blind I want to look at you._

_  
Won't you come if I wait?_

_Do I not even exist in your tomorrow?_

_How can I forget if you make up my soul?_

_Always, the one who I forget first will be myself._

* * *

Me Again: You'd better have read the lyrics because I spent a long time translating them! I might be Korean, but that doesn't mean I'm fluent at it. I live in Canada, remember? So anyway, I was REALLY REALLY under pressure when I wrote about…. KISSING! Geez, it's so… HARD! I have never, ever, written about two characters kissing before. And I wasn't going to, at first. In fact, Stellar was going to die, but I changed my mind because I already killed one in Broken Heart, remember? 


End file.
